bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Amalia Sawa
Ami Agnese Moy 'to przyjaciółka Mei. Walczy domeną Aquos. Jej pierwsze imię to Ami,zaś Agnese to drugie. Na Ami najczęściej wołają Am-Chan lub Amka. Charakter Ami lubi się śmiać. Często się "niby obraża". Bardzo lubi słodycze. Jak zje za dużo słodyczy - szaleje. Kiedy jest bardzo ,ale to bardzo wkurzona umie rozwalić dom. Lubi walczyć wszędzie i o każdej porze. Jednak jest bardzo wrażliwa i drobne nieporozumienia mogą ją doprowadzić do łez. Jest zrzędliwa jak nie wie co robić. Uwielbia jeść banany. Kocha zwierzęta. Nie śpi za dużo. Czasami ,gdy Mei ma żelki biega za nią wyglądając jak zombie. Moy ma brata - Ley'a. Wygląd Ma brązowe włosy i oczy. Na sobie ma niebieską bluzkę , czarne leginsy i niebiesko-czarne buty. Później zmieniła fryzurę na bardziej roztrzepaną. Zmieniła też ubranie. Potem znudził się jej wygląd i zmieniła go. Zaczęła lokować włosy. Potem doczepiła sobie niebieskie pasemko. Bakugany Jej pierwszą partnerką był Subterra Lolvy. Pewnego dnia straciła Lolvy. Z rozpaczy przeniosła się do Nowej Vestroii licząc na to że znajdzie nową partnerkę. Pewnego dnia uratowała Lessy, która stała się jej nowym bakuganem. Odtąd Ami grała tylko Lessy. Lessy była wyjątkowym bakuganem, ponieważ co rok zmieniała swoją domenę (Aquos lub Subterra). Jednak Lessy poszła na późniejszy plan ,bo Ami zdobyła Uran Elfin i się z nią przyjaźniła oraz przyjaźniła ,aż Elfin zajęła miejsce Lessy i została partnerką Ami. Anime Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal W tej serii Ami widujemy przelotnie. Pojawia się razem z Mei w odcinku 24 gdzie wyzywa na pojedynek jej idolkę. Później widujemy ją gdy Len podarowuje Mei Furyoku. W dalszych odcinkach wojownicy oglądają bitwy Ami lub czasami na sibie wpadają i rozmawiają chwilę. Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań W tej serii Ami jest jedną z głównych bohaterek i pojawia się w każdym odcinku. Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna W tej serii Ami jest jedną z głównych bohaterek i pojawia się prawie w każdym odcinku. Umiejętności Gra bakugan Na początku widać że w walce Ami opiera się wyłącznie na Mei, lecz kiedy w 24 odcinku Mei jest nieprzytomna, Ami stara się pokonać przeciwnika sama co sprawia że w grze staje się coraz bardziej samodzielna. Piłka Nożna Ami zazwyczaj w piłce nożnej gra rolę obrońcy bocznego. Na boisku wyróżnia ją niezwykła zwinność, szybkość i płynność jej ruchów. Szybko orientuje się gdzie jest zawdonik z jej drużyny. Zazwyczaj bez trudu odbiera przeciwnikowi piłkę i celnie ją podaje. Jej słabym punktem w grze jest to że często zbyt lekko kopie piłkę. Bardzo dobrze współpracuje z Mei. Jeśli do kogoś podaje kto ma strzelić na bramkę udoskonala kopnięcie super ciosem "Wodne" lub "Wodny itp. Ciekawostki *Często goni Mei. *Prawie zawsze pojawia się razem z Mei. *Często mówi po Włosku *Rozegrała 105 bitew z czego 19 przegrała *Kocha chińskie jedzenie a najbardziej sajgonki *Kocha banany ,jednak może je zjeść tylko 50 tygodniowo ,a gdy będzie miała 16 lat dowie się ,że nie może jeść bananów :< *Jej idolką jest Julie *Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Mei, często nazywana przez Ami Meika *Uwielbia kolor niebieski Cytaty *"Bananożerco! Ja chciałam zjeść tego banana"'' *''"Phy! Nie dobry jesteś"'' *''"Nie... Dam radę. Nie jestem słaba!"'' *''"Co niby mamy zrobić, hę?"'' *'Ja zła? Nieee... JAM JEST WŚCIEKŁA!' *'Napewno???' *'A skąd wiesz ,że tak jest jak tak nie ma?' *'Ja tego nie rozumieć. Kumasz?'''' Inne Ciekawostki Ami i jej brat nie wie ,że tak naprawdę są Neatianiami. Ich rodzina od lat jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyńców. Ponieważ rodzice Ami i Ley'a nie wiedzieli ,kogo chcą zabić to ochronili ich obu. Chcieli ,by rodzeństwo o niczym nie wiedzieli ,więc szukali dobrych alaninja w ich wieku.Dlatego Ami została pod ochroną Mei ,a Ley - pod ochroną innego ninja w jego wieku. Ami i jej brat są kuzynami Fabii. Bitwy Galeria .png|Ami na początku :3 Amicala.png|Cała Ami. Amidziwne.jpg|Dziwne... 600500 1292780725268 full.jpg|Elo wszystkim! beautiful_Fabia-fabia-sheen-20066377-409-355.jpg|Ja wiem... Fabia s love blush by fabiasheen4ever-d3kjeks.jpg|Ale...Ale... fabia_sheen_by_colorfulhikari-d3ikmdx.png|Co jest?! Fabia-Cry-fabia-sheen-27407587-514-384.jpg|Ami jako Neathianka ,płacze Fabia-s-cute-face-fabia-sheen-17880171-480-360.jpg|Ale co? Fabia-fabia-sheen-13652429-478-361.jpg Fs.jpg|Hmm? princess-fabia-fabia-sheen-13512962-478-359.jpg princess-fabia-sheen-fabia-sheen-13652377-477-360.jpg Sad-Fabia-fabia-sheen-28497397-480-359.jpg Ami (1).png|Yay! Ami (2).jpg|Nie przejmuj się tym ^^' Ami (3).jpg Ami (4).jpg|Dlaczego? Ami (5).JPG|Dasz radę Elfin... Ami (6).jpg Ami (7).jpg|Wierzę w ciebie... Ami (8).jpg Ami (9).jpg|Co?! Ami (10).jpg Ami (11).jpg|Widać ,że jesteś idiotą. Ami (12).jpg|Uda im się... Ami (13).JPG|Masz coś do mnie? Ami (14).jpg|Hej. Jak tam? Ami (15).jpg|Ami śpi... Ami (16).jpg Ami (17).jpeg|Zadowolona? Ami (21).jpg|Stój Ami w Piłce Nożnej :P Ami (20).jpg|C-c-co ty robisz?! 84683.jpeg|Co jest? Inazuma.Eleven.240.153798.jpeg|Ami ,Mei i jakaś dziewczyna Natsumi_Raimon.png|Dasz radę! Natsumi-Nelly-natsumi-raimon-nelly-raimon-26987740-622-359.jpeg Raimon.Natsumi.full.899897.jpeg th_NatsumiRaimon.jpeg|To...Nie może... Być... Prawdą...Nie... tumblr_m6khf2vhua1ru9dx7o3_1280.jpeg|Wow! Śnieg... Yay! Ami i Mei.jpg|Mei i Ami Haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852968-500-281.jpg ....jpg|Nie powinniśmy tam iść... Ami2.jpg|Oj tam ,oj tam. Ami pod wrazeniem.jpg|Wow... Ciekawe ,skąd to wie... 0.JPG|Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! .1.jpg|Hihi... ...s.png|Girls Forever xP Mowilam.jpg|Mówiłam. (Myśli: Jestem mądra xd) .0.jpg|UWAGA!! Alex jest najlepszą specką od wylewania chłopakom na głowe kisielu xd (Myśli: Biedny kisiel xd) 640px-17.jpg|To nie takie złe... (Myśli: To okropne ,ale trzeba się dobrze bawić...) Yo.jpg|Zdjęciaaaaaaa :> .2.jpg|Wyluzuj xd Jooo....jpeg|Na pewno? Dobrze... Zaraz przyjadę... Lololo.png|Jesteś tego pewny? Ami1.jpg|Ami (By JulieMakimoto2 ,Sry za jakość ,z komórki robione :3) Why.jpg|Dlaczego? (By JulieMakimoto2 ,znowu psieplasiam za jakość :3) 39.jpg|Patrzcie ,jaki debil... xd.png|Od lewej: Mei ,Alex i Ami Postać by JulieMakimoto2 Kategoria:Wojownicy Aquosa Kategoria:Gracze Aquosa Kategoria:Aquos Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników Kategoria:Najlepsi Gracze Bakugan. Kategoria:Mistrzowie. Kategoria:Gracze Subterry Kategoria:Wojowniczki Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Członkowie BakuPowers Kategoria:Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki